Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, in particular, to bipolar junction transistor based switched capacitors.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as conventional voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) use Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) switches. However, MOS switches have, among other deficiencies, a limited tuning range. Thus, it is desirable to provide improved switches for devices such as VCOs and so forth.